Balance
by GoXC
Summary: It turns out Lee isn't the only member of Team Gai who shouldn't be allowed near alcohol.
1. Parties and Pressganging

_I thought I'd bust out a quick little NejiTen fic. It's my New Year's gift to you! Some NejiTen goodness! Because writing Tenten is just so much fun._

_Enjoy!_

_Edit: I apologize if my lack of scene breaks caused you any heartache. They _were_ there, but apparently vanished. Hopefully they stick around this time. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balance<strong>_

_Parties and Press-Ganging_

* * *

><p>"Come on!"<p>

"No."

"Please?" Tenten did her best imitation of a pout. Much to Neji's dismay it made her look very unattractive.

"Don't do that."

"Then come with me," she whined.

"No, I will not degrade myself by going to such a place."

"But it's my birthday, Neji. You _have_ to come."

He sighed, "I'm busy."

"Having a stick up your ass," she muttered.

He glared in response, which made her grin widely.

"It's my twenty-first, Neji. For civilians, that's like a really special birthday. You get to drink and party… and drink. I want you to come." She laced her fingers together and offered him a begging gesture.

"I'll take you to buy a gift tomorrow, Tenten. Any weapon from the shop you want."

She ground her teeth together in frustration. Hyuuga Neji was impossible. He was an annoying, arrogant jerk with a stick up his ass.

And she wanted him to come to her party. Yes, this was the type of people she surrounded herself with. Crazies.

A hyperactive, overzealous, green-spandex-clad ninja.

And his mini-me.

And Neji. Who has the aforementioned stick in the aforementioned place.

Tenten resisted the urge to stomp her feet like a small child. She wanted to throw a fit. She wanted to throw weapons at the Hyuuga. She wanted to…

"Fine," she sighed, releasing her frustration. There was no sense arguing with a Hyuuga. Not this one at least. It was simply a waste of energy, and hadn't she spent enough of that running laps around Konoha with her team already? Besides, she did not want to get gentle fisted, and let's face it, Neji wasn't above using his family jutsu on his team members. Ask Lee. "But if you change your mind we'll be at The Flaming Shuriken."

Neji made one of his Neji noises in response, leaving Tenten to stomp off not-so-gracefully toward her house.

* * *

><p>"Ten, you look gorgeous!" Ino exclaimed, eyeing her up and down, "You didn't need my help!" She was dressed in a pale pink dress. It was relatively short by her standards and was cut in at all the right places. It was a clubbing dress to be sure, but nothing too out of Tenten's comfort zone. Her hair was down (a sight as rare as Naruto eating a non-ramen meal) and hung in gentle waves that curled and bounced at the end.<p>

The weapon's mistress smiled softly. She had asked Ino to come over and help her with getting dressed for her party, not trusting her own fashion sense. After all, how often did she get to dress up?

"Are Hyuuga-san and Lee coming?" Ino questioned, fussing with her long blonde hair.

"Lee is," the brown-eyed kunoichi responded, attempting to hide her sadness. "I could barely pry him off of me when I told him about it. He was ranting about his youthful Tenten growing up," she laughed gently. Lee's antics always cheered her up.

Even if he _was_ annoying.

"And the mighty Hyuuga?"

She shook her head, "He wouldn't come."

Ino muttered some not-so-nice names under her breath. "Well, he's missing out, Ten. You look amazing, everyone's sure to notice you!" she winked cheekily.

Tenten brightened back up again and looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, she was going to have fun with or without the Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>"This place is <em>hot<em>!" Ino squealed, dancing in place no sooner than they had entered.

Tenten had only been in a club once or twice. It wasn't as if she couldn't go, shinobi were not restricted the ways civilians were. But still, she simply hadn't had the time or occasion.

She immediately decided she had been missing out.

The club was jumping with music, the kind that made Tenten want to move. It was a bit dark, but not overly so. The dance floor was packed with a sea of bodies, all writing and moving in different directions, to different rhythms. Tenten was ecstatic, she couldn't wait to dance.

"Let's find the others," Ino said loudly, speaking over the roar of music.

The weapon's mistress nodded in reply and they set off toward's the back of the club. Ino had reserved a special area for their group. When they arrived they found Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji settled at a table with drinks.

And Chouji with chips.

Sadly, that was probably what their turnout would consist of. Team Kakashi were on a mission at the time. Neji wouldn't let Hinata come to a club (Stick. In. Ass.), and Shino declined.

Kiba whistled appreciatively, "Tenten, you look _fine_!" She muttered a thanks and blushed slightly, although it was obstructed by the low lighting.

Shikamaru made a noise in the back of his throat that could only mean he agreed, while Chouji said something that was muddled by the mouthful of chips he possessed at the time.

"Isn't her hair gorgeous?" Ino cooed, "I told her she should wear it down more often."

"Where's Lee?" Tenten inquired, looking around, "He should be here already."

"Dancing," Shikamaru drawled, jerking his head in the direction of the dance floor.

The weapon's mistress craned her neck to see. Sure enough, there was a very energetic, very green, Lee dancing wildly. It was hard to miss him. It was really a shame he couldn't ditch the green jumpsuit, just this once.

"You didn't let him have alcohol, did you?" Tenten asked frantically.

"Tch, _genius_," the Nara boy gestured to himself, as if to make his point.

"Shut up, Shika," Ino punched him playfully, "Go get us some drinks."

"Too troublesome," he muttered, reclining even further into his chair.

"I got it," the dog savvy-nin declared, and he was off.

Tenten decided to go fetch Lee before he accidentally ingested some alcohol, or hurt someone. He really did need babysitting.

Much to her dismay, he spotted her when she was still several meters away. "TENTEN! MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! HOW YOU'VE GROWN!"

Now, it should be noted that it was quite loud in the club.

It should also be noted that Gai and Lee's screams could be heard clear across Konoha.

For the briefest of moments, all but the most distracted people in the club turned to look. Tenten was torn between being mortified, or angry. (Because, damn it, Neji should've been there to keep Lee from doing something stupid!)

In the end, she chose a little of both.

"Lee!" she whisper-screamed as he approached her, "Keep it down, and what the hell are you talking about? You just saw me a few hours ago." She was blushing a deep crimson. Tenten didn't often get embarrassed, she did have the all-time most humiliating sensei _ever_. But she was around civilians tonight, and, well, they just didn't get it.

Lee would've liked to explain that yes, he did just see her, but she was older now, (Albeit still burning with the flames of youth), but he was too busy being awestruck. "T-tenten, you look…"

She put her hands on her hips, "Youthful?" she deadpanned.

The bushy browed ninja gasped, "How did you know?" and flung his arms around his favorite (well, maybe second favorite) kunoichi.

She couldn't help but laugh, and as she pried the overzealous ninja off of her for the second time that day, she noticed the tears welling up in his eyes. "Lee…" she warned.

But it was too late.

"My Tenten… is all…" he choked out between sniffles and sobs, "… grown up!" he wailed on the last bit, capturing the weapon's mistress in his arms again.

She took several minutes assuring her teammate that she was the same Tenten she was earlier that day and that it was all okay. Surprisingly, or perhaps not surprisingly, when he recovered, it was completely and in an instant. "Let us go and celebrate!" he declared.

And celebrate they did. Tenten ultimately ended up having a good time. She attracted an awful lot of attention with her agile and carefree dancing. Ino was almost jealous. But the weapon's mistress couldn't help but secretly enjoy it. She _was _a woman, after all.

In fact, everyone had fun. She was almost glad the wet blanket Neji wasn't around to be a killjoy. Everyone danced with her, even Shikamaru, who decided her pestering was more troublesome than just dancing. To everyone's surprise he was quite good, a secret they were warned to take to their grave.

Tenten wondered if the Nara genius had forgotten Ino was among them.

Ultimately, they had decided to leave after a couple of hours. The drinks weren't very good, so none of them were very drunk.

Oh, and Lee was all danced out. In what could only be described as a grand display of youthfulness, he had danced with unbridled passion almost the entire time they were there. To be more precise, he was falling over himself with exhaustion. Tenten doubted he could get out of his own way if an enemy were to attack.

Ino had suggested they go down to a local bar for an after party. Chouji kindly offered to deliver Lee to his home. He needed to get something to eat anyway.

And so, they exited the club, game plan in tact, relishing in the cool March air that greeted them. Tenten closed her eyes and spun around in the refreshing night atmosphere. She loved this time of year.

"Tenten," came Ino's voice, "Isn't that your Hyuuga?"

The weapon's mistress squinted her eyes and looked across the street in the direction Ino was pointing, "Uhh… yeah. I'll be right back," she called, running across the street.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I came to speak with you," Neji answered stiffly, pushing off of the post he was leaning on.

"How long have you been out here?"

He simply shrugged.

"And you couldn't come _in_ and talked to me?"

The Hyuuga scoffed, "I told you I would not set foot in such a place."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was only then that the prodigy noticed her attire. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," she deadpanned, "Shocking, I know. Because I usually run around in the nude."

He immediately started unbuttoning his jacket, "You should put something on," he demanded, throwing his jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm not cold." She was clearly irritated now as she fought with him to remove the jacket.

"You shouldn't prance around dressed that way, Tenten. It's… indecent."

She scoffed, successfully removing the jacket this time, "I'll dress however I please, Neji."

"Yeah, you should've seen her tonight, Hyuuga-san. Guys were falling over themselves to dance with her!" came Ino's voice from across the street.

The prodigy's jaw clenched visibly, while Tenten blushed, mentally begging Ino to shut up.

"I'll take you home," Neji said roughly.

The weapon's mistress smirked, "I'm not going home. We're going to a bar," she gestured in the direction of the establishment. "Wanna come?"

Neji grunted, why did his female teammate have to be so damn insolent? Were all women this troublesome?

Kami, now he sounded like Shikamaru.

"Fine," he conceded, "But only if you cover up."

* * *

><p>The bar was a favorite of shinobi. A place to relax and unwind. A place to relieve stress. A place to forget.<p>

And for the younger generation, a place to hang out and celebrate.

Celebrate a mission accomplished, a jutsu developed, a birthday.

And so it was with Tenten and her crew. In the end, she couldn't resist Neji's offer. So there she was, clad in his jacket, which was horribly obstructing her cute dress, and seated in a booth, Neji pinning her in. Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru, crammed into the seat opposite.

Ino was chattering on about Shikamaru's dancing while Kiba left to get drinks. Tenten had mouthed "strong" to him, and hoped he got the message.

Neji had yet to say a word.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" the brown eyed kunoichi questioned, shifting her body slightly to face the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Hn."

Tenten resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was thankful when Kiba brought back the drinks. Sake for the three on the other side of the table, and a shot each of a harmless looking clear liquid for Neji and Tenten. Kiba shot the weapon's mistress a thumbs up, indicating he got her message.

Tenten smirked as Neji made a face and pushed his shot glass away.

"Aw, come on, Neji. What's your excuse this time?" Tenten prodded.

"I do not need an excuse, Tenten."

She sighed, "Come on, it's just this once and I'll never _ever _bug you about _anything_ ever again."

A noise of disbelief escaped the back of Neji's throat. Suddenly the rest of the table (save Shikamaru) joined in and began press-ganging him to drink the shot.

Some half lit patrons nearby heard the ruckus and joined in, just for the hell of it. Soon, nearly the entire bar was egging Neji on.

He scowled, snatched the shot glass up, and tossed the liquid down his throat, drinking it all in one go. He slammed it down on the table, "There, happy?"

The entire bar erupted in cheers as Tenten grinned widely, "Yes."

He attempted to hide a small cough, "Great, now can everyone leave me alone."

"Not likely," Shikamaru chimed, sipping his sake as he leaned against the wall hemming in the inside of the booth.

"So, what did you think, oh great Hyuuga?" Ino questioned.

The prodigy coughed a bit more, "Revolting." He reached across the table to snatch Ino's cup of sake. She voiced her protest as he downed it in one go, in an attempt to wash the awful taste from his mouth. "What the hell _was_ that?"

"Secret recipe," Kiba grinned, showing his fangs, "Guaranteed to get you sloshed in one go."

Neji's eyes widened a fraction as Tenten pushed her shot glass away. She was_ not_ drinking that, then.

"You'll be fine," the weapon's mistress assured him, patting him on the shoulder condescendingly.

"Fine. Whatever. Just do your… _thing_… and leave me out of it." He angled his body slightly away from the group in an effort to distance himself from their little celebration.

Ino snorted before turning her attention to the other kunoichi, "So, Ten, how does it feel to be twenty-one?"

It was easy to forget, among friends, that Tenten and her team were older than the Rookie Nine. She shrugged, "I'm a little surprised I made it this far."

The others (except, of course, Neji), expressed their agreement. They had all thought, at one point or another, that they were about to meet their end. It was almost an accomplishment of sorts to make it to twenty-one as a ninja.

"I feel kind of old tho-" she stopped and turned her head toward Neji. "What are you doing?"

Neji had abandoned his aloof demeanor and was studiously running his fingers through Tenten's hair, a look of intense concentration on his face. "Your hair is amazing," he said quietly, his tone reflecting something like awe.

"Thank… you?" she said, trying desperately to ignore the warning bells going off in her head. Neji had just noticed she had her hair down, that's all. She extracted his hands from her hair and turned back to her friends, "So yeah, I feel kind of old, " she chuckled.

They didn't appear to be listening however, and were, instead, all gazing at the Hyuuga prodigy, who was, in turn, watching her.

Well, staring might be more accurate. He had his chin resting in his palm, elbow on the table, staring at the brown eyed kunoichi. The other hand had found her hair again and was running through it, down to her shoulder, gently tugging his jacket off on one side.

"N-neji?"

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful… No! Gorgeous," he sighed. "Kami, look at you in that dress. You're so… sexy! I just wanna ri-"

Tenten made a very girly squealing noise before planting a palm over her teammate's mouth. She glanced at her friends across the table, panic flashing in her eyes. "What should we do?"

Ino was quick to voice her opinion, "I wanna hear what he has to say."

"I don't," Shikamaru muttered.

Kiba could only laugh.

She squealed again, yanking her hand away from Neji's mouth. She glanced at her palm before wiping it on his jacket. She never thought the great Hyuuga would stoop so low as to lick someone's hand to get them to remove it.

"He'll be fine," Kiba managed between laughs.

"And he's more fun this way," Ino pointed out, "Scratch that, he's _fun_ this way."

Shikamaru muttered a troublesome while Tenten tried to ignore the circles Neji was tracing on her thigh. And the feeling it was giving her. "I guess," she said, not sounding entirely convinced.

Just then, Neji leaned over, pressing his hard body against her to whisper in her other ear. Which she couldn't help but think was a little unnecessary considering she had a perfectly good ear on the side he was sitting on.

Still, she wasn't complaining.

Until he started whispering, and she turned a deep scarlet red. "M-maybe I should take him home."

Neji smirked, looking quite smug despite his intoxication.

"Heh heh, you do that," Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Bout time," Ino chimed.

As Tenten dragged Neji out of the bar, he winked in his friend's direction. In that moment, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if it was all an act.

* * *

><p><em>I've considered writing a Part Two. If this interests you, let me know. I'd love to hear from you!<em>

*/Shameless Plug/*

If you haven't checked out my Sai x Sakura fic, _Qualities,_ I invite you to give it a go and let me know what you think.


	2. Intoxicatingly Intoxicated

_Thanks and love to my reviewers!_

_Apologies for the long wait, hopefully it was worth it. _

_Let the fun begin..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Balance<em>**

_Intoxicatingly Intoxicated_

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Neji wasn't pretending. He really was drunk. Out of his mind.<p>

And he seemed to be getting worse.

What _did_ they put in that stuff?

The great Hyuuga was now all but leaning on Tenten, inhaling her scent deeply at the base of her neck, "You smell soooo gooooood. Have you always smelt… smelled… this good?"

The weapon's mistress chuckled nervously, pushing Neji away, only to have him stumble the other direction. She caught him from behind, "Uh, no. I don't usually wear perfume. Only on special occasions."

"Mmmm, you're so warm," he muttered.

Tenten abruptly let her teammate go and continued on ahead. Several steps later she noticed the drunken Hyuuga was not following. She spun around to see him standing there, openly gaping at her.

"The view from behind is even better," he commented, arms crossed and arrogant smirk back in place.

Tenten flushed red. Well, more red. She hadn't really returned to her normal color since the whispering incident back in the bar. "Glad you like it," she deadpanned, "Come on, I need to get you back to the compound."

"I don't wanna go," he said in a tone that sounded suspiciously like whining.

The weapon's mistress' eyebrows raised slowly, "Why not?"

With the speed only a drunken Hyuuga could display, Neji trapped Tenten against the wall of a nearby shop, an arm on either side of her head. "I wanna go home with you," he whispered, his breath fanning across her ear and neck.

And there comes the red face again. Oh, and the liquid fire in her veins. And the loaded springs in her belly.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," the brown-eyed kunoichi was clearly flustered as she began eyeing potential escape routes. Kami, how she had dreamed of him saying such things to her. But it was just so.. un-Neji-like. She couldn't help but be taken by surprise when he actually did.

Plus, he was drunk, that was kind of a bummer.

The Hyuuga prodigy would not be swayed, "Don't you find me… attractive?" he asked huskily, letting his teeth graze her earlobe.

"Neji!" she exclaimed, ducking under his arms and jumping a few meters away from him. She took a few shaky breaths. Kami, they were in the middle of the village. Granted, it was very late/early and there weren't many people around. But still, Tenten wasn't a public affection kind of girl.

Not that she was okay with that whole_ thing_ Neji just did. Definitely not. He was drunk, and… crazy. Kami, what _did_ they put in that stuff?

"Okay," she said quickly, "We'll go to my place. It's closer, anyway." Once she got him in private she could-

_Do very naughty things to him._

Knock him out or something. She could handle a drunken Neji, no problem. She was Konoha's number one weapons expert, after all. A strong, brave kunoi-

"What the hell are you doing, Neji?"

"Carrying you," he said, with a smile that could only be described as creepy. Perhaps it was best that he didn't smile all the time.

"But you're drunk!" _And running! And carrying _me_!_

"I seem to be managing fine, Tenten."

Okay, that sounded suspiciously like normal Neji.

"Put me down," she demanded.

"Whatever you say, _Tenten_," he let her name glide off of his tongue, in what Tenten thought was the absolute most sexy thing she had _ever_ heard.

He set her down gently, but her knees promptly collapsed. Her head was still reeling with Neji's words and actions. It was too much.

It was no problem for the prodigy though, he easily caught her and held her tightly up against him, "We're here," he whispered, his breath caressing her ear.

It was only then that she noticed they were, in fact, standing in front of her door.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Tenten thought it wise to shove a tall glass of water in Neji's face, "Drink this."<p>

He smirked, "Take that jacket off," he said casually, all but ignoring her orders as he motioned toward the jacket he had pracitcally forced her to wear earlier.

"Drink the water," she countered in a challenging tone.

A small laugh escaped the back of his throat, "Take off the jacket."

Kami, he was such a brat, even when he was intoxicated. But Tenten was not easily manipulated, "Drink. The. Water."

The prodigy shrugged and proceeded to down the entire glass in one go. He grinned, which was, not surprisingly, very boyish and charming, "_Now_ take off the jacket."

She rolled her eyes with extra force before swiftly ripping the article of clothing off. What was that about not being easily manipulated? Clearly, his intoxication belied the fact that he was a genius, and damn it, Tenten kept forgetting it.

She calculated that even with impaired reasoning, he was probably only at an average level of functioning now.

"We should dance," Neji announced abruptly.

Or maybe not.

"What?" Tenten did not mask her disbelief.

"We should dance," he reiterated, swaying his body around in an uncoordinated mess as he circled the weapon's mistress.

Her eyebrows shot up as she tried desperately to suffer back the giggles that were clawing their way up her throat.

She failed magnificently, but the Hyuuga prodigy hardly seemed to notice as he grabbed her by the arms and began pulling her around the room with him. She would hardly call it dancing. More like him making a fool of himself, and her being dragged along.

But still, it _was_ kind of fun. She laughed as he stumbled and caught himself, then pulled her to him, "What so funny, missy?"

She couldn't fight the grin that seemed to be permanently plastered onto her face, "You, dancing. If you could call it that."

He abruptly let go of her and crossed his arms over his chest, "You don't think I'm a good dancer?" the pout on his face was evident.

"I don't know, I haven't seen you dance yet," she quipped, grin still in place.

He hmphed, "So you enjoyed dancing with all of those…" he paused a moment, looking for the correct word, "_delinquents, _tonight?"

Her smile slid quickly, only to be replaced by a frown. Neji was never one to have mood swings (mostly because he only seemed to have one mood), and Kami, she was having trouble keeping up. She was only _joking _about his dancing. She sighed, "I only danced with our friends, Neji-wedgie." Then she giggled again, she couldn't help it, she had _always_ wanted to call him that. She had refrained though, for fear of being gentle fisted. Or worse.

He glared, but then it faltered and his face cracked into a smile, "Panda-chan."

She made a noise of disgust, "I told Lee he couldn't call me that!," she screeched.

He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her roughly toward him, causing her to collide with his chest, "_I'm_ not Lee," he said smoothly, then added, "Panda-chan." He fixed her arms around his neck.

"Neji-wedgie," she said, feigning disgust. Really, she thought, he could call her _whatever_ he wanted.

He tilted her head up to look at him, "Tenten?" He leaned his head down toward hers.

She gulped, oh, Kami, Neji was going to kiss her. Drunk Neji. But still…

"I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

Of course. She pulled away from him and cleared her throat, trying desperately to regain her composure. She rifled through her refrigerator, only to come up empty handed.

"Doesn't Lee live on the third floor," the Hyuuga questioned, to which Tenten just nodded, not understanding what he was getting at. He grinned mischievously before stalking out to her balcony, "Let's go see if he has anything." And with that, the prodigy jumped up to the next floor, and then the next.

His teammate was forced to follow him, as she always did, but she couldn't help thinking Ino was right: Neji was fun like this.

* * *

><p>Lee wasn't really adept at recognizing approaching chakra, it just wasn't his thing. That, and he was out like a light from his frantic dancing.<p>

In any case, it was shamefully easy to infiltrate his apartment, and even easier to not wake him up. Neji actually tripped on his way in, but Lee stayed peacefully asleep, only stopping to mumble something about youthfulness.

Tenten was desperately trying to reign in her giggles as she shushed Neji and proceeded over to the kitchen. Sadly, the only thing in it was milk and a few apples. Shrugging, she tossed an apple to her teammate, who caught it easily.

"This is it?" he asked in an incredulous, but hushed, whisper.

"And milk," she whispered back.

Neji rolled his eyes, although it was hard to tell, "Don't you two ever go shopping?"

"I'm usually too busy babysitting _you_," she said, before taking a bite of her apple.

The Hyuuga was about to speak when they heard a snorting sound come from Lee's room. Both ninja froze. "…I'll do ten thousand laps around Konoha!" then snoring.

Tenten covered her mouth and snorted, trying not to laugh. "We should go back," she finally managed, and strode toward the balcony.

But Neji was not following. "Neji!" she called, still whispering, as she spun around, "Neji?"

She found him in Lee's room, with the closet open, pondering something. "I think we should take all of his green jumpsuits," he whispered seriously, as she entered the room.

His brown haired teammate stared at him skeptically. "…and burn them," he finished, answering for her, the mental question of what they would do then?

"But what would he wear? He doesn't own anything else?"

"He has those," Neji supplied, motioning to Lee who was wearing some strange pajamas. They appeared to be a one-piece of some sort, with little green-clad posing figures. She finally made them out to be Might Gai.

Okay, creepy, and, where the hell did he get those?

She thought for a moment; She really did consider it. But Tenten was a smart girl and she knew tomorrow morning would come. She didn't want to deal with an angry, hungover Neji, _and_ a mortified Lee.

"Next time," she said, before grabbing him by the hand and dashing out of the room and over the edge of the balcony.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in Tenten's apartment, she promptly collapsed on the couch, laughing uncontrollably.<p>

Neji sat beside her, smirking. He still thought they should've taken Lee's precious green suits. How often did one get an opportunity like that?

"I meant what I said earlier," the prodigy said casually, before biting into his apple.

Tenten was finally calming down, "What about?"

"You're beautiful," he said it as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Which, for Neji, it was most certainly not. The _real_ Neji, the sane Neji, would never say such a thing, even if he felt that way.

The weapon's mistress was surprised he remembered what he said five minutes ago, let alone earlier in the bar. Still, she wasn't sure how to respond, so they sat in silence, eating their apples.

After a long while, she abruptly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Neji-wedgie." Yes, she was going to milk it for all it was worth. After tonight, she could never call him that again.

It was then that she noticed he was asleep. She sighed and stood up, taking the apple core from his hand and easing him down onto the couch. She covered him with a blanket before wishing him goodnight.

"It's been fun."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, that was a bit shorter than the first and I think I may have changed writing styles halfway through, heh.<em>

_Anyways, it was meant to be fun and funny, so hopefully you enjoyed it._

_Review- Let me know what you think!_

_I can't help but want to write more, like the next morning and all. We'll see. I'm just so darn bad at writing one or two shots! I can't resist writing on._

_Cheers!_


	3. Sunshine and Hangovers

_This chapter is nothing more than fluffy nonsense; You've been warned! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Balance<em>**

Ch. 3: _Sunshine and Hangovers_

* * *

><p>Wisely, Tenten had formulated her plan before going to sleep. She had it worked out to the tee. When Neji asked why he was there, she would promptly turn away, so as to avoid being stared down by his Byakugan, probably pretending to make tea. She would say that it had been late when they left the bar, and he insisted he walk her home. He had also been tired, so she insisted he just stay the night there, on the couch. When asked about his drinking, she decided not to deny it. He probably remembered at least that, and even if he didn't, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino knew, and she couldn't risk having conflicting stories. She would just tell him it had all been relatively uneventful, and she could hardly tell he had drank any alcohol at all. She went over and over her story in her head, perfecting it, before she slipped into a sweet slumber.<p>

_THUD! _

Tenten jerked awake at the loud noise that disturbed her wonderful dream of Neji and-

Neji!

Neji was here! Oh Kami, what was her story again? She quickly rehearsed it as she sprang from her bed and dashed to the living room, only to find the mighty Hyuuga on the floor, seemingly tangled in his blanket, and rubbing his head.

He glanced up at his teammate, confusion marring his handsome features, "Tenten?" He paused, before his voice took on a chillingly stern tone, "Tenten!"

She stood over him, smirking at his predicament as he struggled to extricate himself from the accursed blanket, as he was now calling it.

"Why am I in your apartment?" he demanded, finally managing to stand up. His commanding aura was quickly sapped as he felt the dizziness take over.

"Easy there, sunshine, you might want to sit down for a minute."

He did so, but glared at her nonetheless, clearly demanding answers. He swiftly yanked her down beside him on the couch, "What happened?" he insisted once more, staring at her intently with his piercing ivory orbs.

"Er, you.. got drunk and fell asleep on my couch." She smacked a hand to her forehead. Kami, did she just say that out loud? Judging by his reaction…..

Yes, there it was. She _did _say that out loud. A sigh escaped her. _All that planning._

It was a mixture of several emotions at once, most notably anger. Directed at whom, she wasn't sure, but she decided to make a mad dash for the kitchen. Perhaps some tea would ease the tension.

Neji stood up slowly, but as he began to stride across to the kitchen, he suddenly blanched. "Bathroom," he demanded, an urgent tone to his voice. Tenten pointed, and then proceeded to wince as she heard retching sounds coming from her bathroom. Ah, Neji's first hangover.

And probably last, her mind supplied. She smirked, but it _had_ been fun.

Neji returned, looking paler than normal and swaying slightly. "You should sit down, or maybe lay. I'll bring you some tea."

"I am perfectly capable of standing," he said obstinately.

"Suit yourself, sunshine."

He glowered at her, his look intensified by his hangover, "Stop calling me that."

"Sure thing, sunshine," she grinned, obviously enjoying his discomfort, before setting a cup of tea down on the counter. "That should help."

His glare remained as he sipped the tea, still swaying slightly. "You will tell me what happened, _from the beginning._"

"Only if you sit down," she said, striding to the couch with her cup of tea.

Tenten thought he looked rather like someone kicked his puppy, but was pleased none the less when he joined her on the couch. "Hmm, let's see. You came to the bar with us, remember?"

Neji thought for a moment before nodding.

"And you drank something, walked me home, the end."

The prodigy gave her a threatening glare. Wow, he was really into the glaring thing today. More than usual, even. She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "That's really pretty much all that happened."

Neji looked hesitant, "And my behavior?" he questioned, staring off in the direction opposite of his teammate.

"Nothing to report," she said, relieved he wasn't looking at her.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her, "I am disgusted at my behavior, Tenten. It is unacceptable. Please accept my apologies for ruining your birthday."

Tenten scoffed, hell, that was the best birthday she'd ever had. "Don't worry about it, Neji. You didn't do anything wrong. I had a fine time."

The Hyuuga didn't seem convinced as he rubbed at his temples, probably nursing a nasty headache.

"I believe you promised to buy me a gift today," Tenten beamed.

He groaned quietly, "Not now, Tenten."

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. The weapon's mistress opened it to reveal none other than Rock Lee. He struck a pose, "Our amazing and magnificent sensei has cancelled training today in light of- Neji?"

The genius was busy shielding his eyes from the blinding light coming from behind Lee, "Shut the door," he growled.

Tenten smiled smugly as she ushered Lee inside before closing the door.

"Not with him _inside!" _came the Hyuuga's voice.

But it was too late… "Neji, whatever are you doing at our youthful flower's home on this fine morning?"

As the Byagukan user glanced up, he briefly wondered why images of horrible, blindness-inducing pajamas crossed his mind when he saw Lee, but quickly dismissed it.

"He came to take me shopping for my birthday present," Tenten supplied cheerfully, saving them the awkward conversation and/or fights that would otherwise ensue. The brown eyed kunoichi _really_ didn't want to have to redecorate. Again.

Lee seemed to be scrutinizing the prodigy, which only fanned the flames of his anger, "He does not look well." He pointed a finger at his teammate, seemingly addressing _him_ now, "Perhaps you should go and see Sakura-chan." He paused to sigh, "Ah, my lovely Sakura blossom, she is surely the most you-"

"She's away on a mission, Lee. Besides, he's fine, see?" Tenten gave him a rough slap on the back, earning her a well deserved glare from the Hyuuga.

"Then I shall accompany you on your shopping mission!" the taijutsu master declared, again striking a pose, "We will be victorious in our efforts or I shall do three thousand push-ups!"

Neji shot Tenten a pleading look, but she pretended to miss it. "Great, Lee. We'll meet you at our favorite weapon's shop in half an hour, okay?"

"Until then, my lovely Tenten!" he said, before darting out the door and slamming it in his wake.

"I'm going home," Neji said, rubbing his temples again as he stood to leave.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm sure Hiashi-sama will be pleased to see you've returned. I hope he doesn't recognize a hangover when he sees one!" she feigned a gasp, as if concerned for his wellbeing.

The genius paused on his way to the door, "I hate you."

The weapon's mistress just smiled brightly in response, "Don't worry, I have aspirin."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hyuuga Neji found himself being dragged around one of the largest weapon shops in Konoha.<p>

He was _not_ a happy camper.

The sunlight streaming in through the various windows felt like it was searing his very eyeballs out of his head while his companions seemed to be swaying about the shop in a very peculiar fashion.

Or maybe that was him. More importantly, he was pretty sure if Lee didn't stop screaming about the youthful potential of every damn single weapon there, he was going to use one on the bastard.

"Neji, how about this?" Tenten asked, holding a katana up and swinging it about.

"It doesn't suit you," he croaked, hoping she would hurry the hell up already so he could go home and crawl into a very dark hole.

She made a huffing noise before placing it back, "But I've always wanted to learn how to use one," she paused, "Properly." Sure, Tenten could chunk any weapon at anyone and make her mark, but she wasn't well versed in using a katana _properly_.

"Then I will teach you." _Why_ did he just say that? Kami, he needed to get out of here before he did anything stupid.

Tenten perked up dramatically, "Really?" she practically squealed.

Well, damn. He couldn't very well back out now, not with that look she was giving him. "If you wish," he said, moments before wincing as Lee cried out from across the shop about a particularly youthful scythe.

She chuckled, "Okay, I'll stop torturing you. I know what I want."

Neji looked even more irritated, but followed along silently, thrilled she was finally ending this. She told the shop owner that she wanted the tanto that was in the display at the front of the store. She had been eyeing it for several weeks now. It was relatively short, and perhaps some may think it's not particularly suited to her fighting style, but she was taken with it none the less. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful weapon she had ever lain eyes on. The sheath alone was breathtaking, it was her favorite pale pink, with beautiful gold inlays and hand painted flowers adorning it.

As the shop owner handed her the weapon, she unsheathed it to reveal the short glittering blade. She admired the handle, with it's similar flowers carved into it. It was feminine, yes, but she adored it. The weapon's mistress let out a small gasp as she turned the blade over in her hands. On the other side of the handle, a single word was engraved: _Tenten_

She looked at Neji, only to see him looking quite smug. Of course he knew she'd fall in love with it. He had it planted in the shop window on purpose.

"Neji!" she shoved him as she tried to hide her embarrassment, "It's beautiful."

"Hn," came his reply, as he turned away, feigning disinterest.

"How did you…" she faded away, still eyeing the weapon with slight awe, "How did you know I'd like it?" She looked ready to attack him with a Lee-esque hug any second.

"Because I had it made for you," he mumbled, suddenly feeling immensely uncomfortable with Tenten gushing over him that way.

"Thank you, Neji. I love it." She threw her arms around her stoic teammate, not minding one bit that he just stood there like an awkward, breathing statue.

"Aw, my extraordinary teammates. Allow me to join you in this magnificent display of youthful friendship!" Lee cried, throwing himself at the pair.

Neji somehow managed to extricate himself from Tenten in time to dodge the overzealous ninja, leaving him hugging only his female teammate. The sneaky Hyuuga then disappeared before Tenten could remove Lee from her person.

"That will be a most excellent addition to my gift!" Lee exclaimed while eyeing the tanto.

Tenten nodded, knowing she would never use the taijutsu master's gift. He had gotten her orange leg warmers...for the sixth year in a row.

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMPORTANT:: I've decided to give this fic an actual plot (Gasp! I know). Well, sort of a plot.. a plot-lett, if you will. In any case, I decided to just post this little bit I've had sitting on my computer for a week, or however long it's been. The plot-lett, will commence next chapter.<em>**

**_HOWEVER, the semester starts next week, so updates will be slow, and my other fic, Qualities, will take precedence, as this is primarily for my own amusement (and it's awful!). _**

_Hopefully you enjoyed the fluffy nonsense that is TEAM GAI! _


	4. Investigation

_Welcome to the latest installment of Balance - Now with 23 1/2% more plot! (Which, considering the initial amount, brings the grand total to... 23 1/2% YAY!) _

_This is kind of a short chapter, and not epic. In fact, it's kind of filler-ish. Bleh._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Balance<strong>

_Chapter 4: Investigation_

* * *

><p>He didn't want to do it<p>

But he had to, he simply _had_ to know.

At first he thought he could stand it, not knowing. He was sure that he could just pretend it never happened, like Tenten, and everything would go back to normal.

And he tried, he really did, but left to his own devices, he did nothing but brood on the subject. So he made his decision with all the finality of a Hyuuga - he would ask _her. _

As Neji pushed open the glass door to the Yamanaka flower shop, he heard the small, brass bell above the door let out a jingle. He found that it was quite an irritating noise and made a mental note to dare Lee to steal it later. He surely wouldn't be able to resist.

"Neji-kun," Ino said in her sickly sweet voice, "Here to buy Ten some flowers?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No," a pause, coupled with some foreign trepidation, "Should I be?"

"Well, I just thought after the other night…" she trailed off purposely and fixed him with a smirk.

"That is why I am here," he began. Ino leaned forward across the counter in anticipation, causing Neji to scowl. He hated being put in such a compromising position. He loathed gossip, and here he was, about to grovel at the queen's feet. "What… happened the other night? Did I behave inappropriately?"

Ino snorted, "I'll say!" She straightened and rounded the corner of the counter, proceeding to arrange some flowers, rather unnecessarily.

"Did I harm Tenten?"

The blonde put a manicured fingernail to her chin, "I think you gave her a bit of a scare."

Neji frowned, "What did I do?" He fixed her with his best 'just-tell-me' threatening glare.

"Why don't you just ask her?"

The Hyuuga was growing frustrated with each passing second. Why were women so damn mysterious all the time? Why couldn't they just tell him what he needed to know?

"I did."

Ino giggled, "Well, if she didn't tell you, then she doesn't want you to know."

"Obviously," he growled.

"Sorry, Neji-_kun_, can't help you," she smiled, ever so fake.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru wasn't often difficult to find. If you found the clearest view of the sky, you usually found Shikamaru. That is, unless he was busy.<p>

Such was the case today, much to Neji's annoyance, making him quite elusive to locate. He eventually caught up with him outside jonin headquarters, rather by coincidence. It wasn't often the Hyuuga approached him, unless of course they were working together on a mission.

"Nara-san, may I speak with you?"

Shikamaru brandished a cigarette and paused to fish a lighter out of one of the pockets on his vest before speaking, "You don't have to call me that." Neji simply waited as the Nara boy lit his cigarette with practiced ease and took a slow puff of smoke, "Sure, what do you want?" he asked, taking the smoldering stick from his mouth to speak.

"Can you fill me in as to what happened between myself and Tenten the other night?"

The Nara genius chuckled, "I'm not getting involved in that. Too troublesome."

Neji was ready to resubscribe to _Fate Monthly_. He was certain there was some cosmic force out there against him right now. "It is not a monumental secret, _Nara_."

He smiled lazily, "Look, I don't want some woman - especially Tenten - to come kick my ass because I got in the middle of…" he paused to wave his cigarette in a circular fashion, "Whatever is going on here."

"There is nothing going on," the Hyuuga replied, with barely concealed irritation, "I simply cannot recall the events that transpired that evening."

"And Tenten won't tell you, right?"

Neji briefly closed his eyes in an effort to rein in his frustration, "No."

"Then I can't help you."

The mighty Hyuuga spun on his heel and walked away. He was growing increasingly frustrated, yes, but more than that, he was becoming apprehensive. What had he done that was such a secret? What had he said? Surely Kiba would tell him.

* * *

><p>"Sure, I'll tell ya!" The dog-savvy nin said. Being the teammate of his cousin, he was quite simple to track down. Neji knew their training schedule by heart, and found them at their usual training grounds, along with Shino Aburame.<p>

"I did not ask anything," Neji replied.

"Yeah, but you wanna know what happened with-"

The Hyuuga fixed him with a deadly glare, forcing him into silence. He pointedly looked at his cousin, who was training not too far away.

"Oh, right!" Kiba said in an extremely loud whisper, "Hinata!"

Neji briefly thanked fate, or whatever, that he was not on the same team as this annoyingly gauche young man.

Oh wait, he had Lee.

He resumed cursing fate for the third time that day before he and the Inuzuka boy slipped away from the training grounds to speak.

"You went all _seductress_ on Tenten," Kiba said as they exited the fenced in training area. He bared his fangs in an enormous grin.

"A seductress, by definition, is female. Are you implying that I became a female?" Neji glared, his white eyes showing no amusement.

The dog-nin burst into laughter, "Seductor, whatever. You know what I meant."

"What _exactly_ did I say?" He stressed the second word with great importance.

He shrugged, "I don't know. You were just telling her she was sexy and all, and then you guys left."

Neji briefly had an 'I did what?' look on his face before he schooled it into his normal stoic, Hyuuga expression, "Is that all?"

Kiba looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I guess. But hey, she _did _look pretty sexy!"

The Hyuuga briefly imagined himself gentle-fisting the dog-nin in several places, perhaps even wounding him severely, but managed to rein in his emotions. Instead, he fixed Kiba with a threatening glare of which words were no match for.

"Damn, Neji, I was only kidding!"

* * *

><p>When Neji left the training area, he was still in a bit of a huff. His head was spinning with so many thoughts, he was literally starting to feel sick. He was mortified that he had behaved in such a manner around his teammate. Even worse, she hadn't said anything about it to him, so she must've been uncomfortable.<p>

And why had he reacted that way with Kiba. He spoke like that about everyone, it was just Kiba's way. He was brash and obnoxious at times. And sure, Neji had always been protective of his female teammate, but he had actually needed to stop himself from seriously harming Kiba.

In his impaired state, he ran into Tenten. Literally.

"Whoa there, Neji. Are you alright?"

Feeling mortification creeping up on him, he simply turned away and offered a "Hn." Hyuugas didn't _get_ embarrassed, so he certainly wasn't. He was more… distressed. Yes.

"Tsunade-sama wants to speak with us." Neji didn't reply, and continued staring off into the distance. "Now," she added before grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Only Tenten could get away with manhandling the mighty Hyuuga. And she enjoyed that.

"And Lee?" he questioned, easing his arm from her grip as gracefully as possible. He snuck a sideways glance at the kunoichi whom he had apparently sexually harassed only the night before last.

"Just us," she turned and grinned at him, catching him looking at her. He snapped his head the other direction quickly. "What's with you, Neji?"

"Hn."

She grabbed his arm again and wrenched him around to face her, "Spill Hyuuga."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop manhandling me like a dog, _Tenten_." Yes, anger should do away with his embarrassment. No, _distress_.

She smirked, "Good boy," she said in the most condescending voice she could muster.

He simply glared at her in reply.

"Fine, don't tell me," she sighed before striding off towards Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>"I have a mission for the two of you," Tsunade began, shoving a large stack of paperwork out of her line of sight. She opened and closed a few drawers, then opened and <em>slammed<em> a few drawers, before letting out a huff.

"Shizune!"

The Hokage's assistant came trotting in, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Where the _hell_ is my sake?"

Tenten looked on in amusement as she waited anxiously to hear the details of her mission. Neji, meanwhile, simply questioned the wisdom of having a drunken Hokage.

"I'll get some right away, Hokage-sama," she bowed before moving to exit the office.

"And get me the Daimyo mission scroll!" Tsunade called after her. She then returned her attention to the two shinobi waiting quietly before her.

"The Daimyo's son wishes to learn how to wield a weapon properly. He has requested only the finest teacher," She fixed her gaze on Tenten. "He is the future Daimyo, and in a show of good-will, Konoha will be sending their greatest weapon's master."

Tenten couldn't help but be immensely prideful that Tsunade recognized her talents, and was outright complimenting her. She nodded with a poorly concealed smile.

"However," the Hokage continued, "It goes without saying that I do not trust the Daimyo, nor his motives, without restraint. It is for that reason that the Hyuuga will be accompanying you."

Neji scowled, he hated babysitting dignitaries. They were spoiled, whiny, and worst of all completely arrogant. They were certain that all ninja existed to serve them, and them alone, and no amount of explanation would convince them otherwise. He would have more use elsewhere, but he knew better than to express his concerns to the Hokage.

"The Daimyo has paid for three months worth of an A-rank mission, so enjoy. You'll leave day after tomorrow."

Tenten's eyebrows shot up. Three months worth of an A-rank mission was… a fortune! But it also meant she'd be leaving Konoha for three months.

Shizune returned with a bottle of sake and a scroll, which she delivered to Neji.

"I trust that you will both behave yourselves. If you have any questions, ask. That is all."

With a bow and a thanks, the two ninja left the Hokage's office.

Once outside, Neji spoke his mind, "Great, I'm a body guard."

"Guard _dog_," Tenten corrected with a smirk.

The Hyuuga fixed her with a glare in response.

* * *

><p><em>END.<em>

_Kidding, there's more. But, omg, they're going on a mission! So.. plot-let... yeah. I have a plan, I promise. _

_Seriously, I've gotta go do my physics homework now. _

_Review!_


	5. Enter Kenshiro

_Yeah, this has been sitting on my computer for awhile. I guess I'm always going to edit it and make it better, but I never get around to it. It's high time I posted a new chapter, so I'm just gonna give it to you fresh off the press (Well, old off the press). Anyyyyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Balance<strong>

_Chapter 5: Enter Kenshiro_

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Neji wore many 'hats': He was the clan prodigy, a brother-like figure to Hinata, the brains of his team, Tenten's bodyguard.<p>

Tenten's bodyguard. _That_ was not a hat he was particularly thrilled to be wearing. It wasn't that he didn't have every intention of keeping the weapon's mistress safe, and it wasn't as if he'd want anyone else doing it. It was just that things were… different lately and he wasn't entirely sure it was a very wise thing to be spending three months with her. Especially without a certain overzealous ninja around to interrupt, as he so often did.

But Neji was nothing if not professional. He had to be, the rest of his team sure as hell wasn't going to be.

Still, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was going to change… or go horribly wrong. He couldn't be sure which.

* * *

><p>Ultimately Neji and Tenten made a very wise decision.<p>

They knew how emotional Lee was, not to mention Gai-sensei, and even if they didn't technically function as a team as often as they used to, they were still extraordinarily close. Lee was like a brother to Tenten, albeit a very strange and far too overzealous brother.

And Gai, well, she may not be inclined to admit it aloud, but she had developed a sort of fondness for him over the years. He was certainly an acquired taste, but when she really thought about it he was her only father figure. To his credit, when needed he was always there, and once you got past his goofy outer layer he was actually a pretty smart guy.

In any case, they had decided to inform their teammate's of their mission the day before they were set to leave.

"Three months!" Lee wailed, his eyes widening in an almost comical manner.

Neji remained as indifferent as ever, while Tenten was already getting swept up in their sensei's overbearing emotional nature. How he missed the days when the two of them would scoff and make fun of the two green-clad ninja.

"Now, now Lee, the bird must leave the nest at some point," Gai said, placing a gloved hand on his protege's shoulder.

The Hyuuga resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Gai still behaved as if they hadn't fought in a war, or gone on solo missions, or even been gone for longer than a few weeks.

The weapon's mistress sniffled, "We'll miss you guys!"

Lee's large eyes bubbled over with moisture and soon he was downright sobbing, a steady stream of tears running down his face. Tenten valiantly contained the tears welling up in the corners of her sparkling brown eyes.

"I trust you will both be safe and successful on your mission!" Gai declared, sniffling between words. It severely diminished the authoritative tone he was going for.

"Yes!" Lee chimed in between sobs, "You must show the Daimyo's son what youthfulness can accomplish!"

After a few more tears and hugs Neji decided to speak up, "We'd better be packing," he said, edging toward the door of Gai-sensei's apartment.

Tenten nodded solemnly, "Yeah, we're leaving at seven in the morning."

Lee latched on to the kunoichi one last time before they finally managed to leave.

* * *

><p>It was just before five the following morning when Tenten jogged up to meet Neji at the gates of Konoha.<p>

Oh yes, they had most definitely told Lee and Gai the incorrect time. They had both endured more than enough tears, hugs, and reminders to maintain their youthfulness without the two of them showing up when they were trying to leave. Besides, if they kept up a moderate pace, they could be at the palace by nightfall.

"You're late," Neji commented dryly.

"You said five!" Tenten countered, looking quite outraged, and so early in the morning.

"Which _means_ a quarter till. You should know this."

The weapon's mistress stared down the Hyuuga prodigy as she poked him sharply in the chest, "Can it, Neji-wedgie!"

"You are not to address me as-"

"Neji-wedgie!"

He blinked, briefly hoping this was not to be his fate. Surely Tenten would not be this insufferable the entire mission. He had always thought her to be a fairly tolerable female companion, more tolerable than many of her male counterparts.

She smirked at his blank stare, "Fine, oh great Hyuuga-sama!"

"Much better," he fired off before turning to walk down the path that led out of the village.

"Che, in your dreams Neji-wedgie," she replied, before darting ahead of him and taking to the trees.

* * *

><p>It was magnificent, he thought, how she could behave in such a carefree manner. While thoughts of a certain evening were plaguing him, gnawing at his insides, she was laughing, playful, downright cheerful. How could she just forget? How could she push it aside so easily?<p>

He couldn't, he simply couldn't. He needed to clear the air. If they were to maintain a professional demeanor, it had to be done.

"Tenten," he began forcefully, his tone full of authority. She was sitting on a tree branch, swinging her legs to and fro with fascination as she sipped her water. They had stopped to take a break now, figuring they were approximately halfway to their destination.

"Hm?" she said distractedly, not looking up.

"I need to discuss something important with you."

She looked up at him now, tilting her head sideways with curiosity. They had not spoken much since they departed. Tenten made the odd joke here and there, but Neji had been largely monosyllabic. What else was new?

"About the other night-"

"Don't worry about it," she cut him off hastily, jumping to her feet. "We should get going, or we won't make it by nightfall."

"Tenten," he said seriously, grasping her wrist gently to stop her, "I think we should discuss this, before we go any further."

"Further?" she blanched, her mind jumping about frantically. Further with what? "Neji, it was just an accident, I've already forgotten about it. No need to go further, here is fine. Besides, we're teammates we can't-"

"I meant on our mission," he interjected, unable to hide the smirk that formed on his face.

She nodded slowly, pushing back the creeping mortification, "Yes, of course." If there was one way to battle humiliation with Neji, it was to turn it back on him. This, she knew from experience. After all, if there was one thing Hyuuga's loved, it was humiliating others. "Well, you can see how I'd be confused, I mean you _did _call me sexy."

Neji's cheeks turned the slighting tinge of pink. Yes, pink, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, I'm deeply sorry about that," he said, unable to hide the cringe taking over his features.

The weapon's mistress looked slightly affronted, "So you _don't_ think I'm sexy?"

"I…well…"

Tenten watched with immense pleasure as Neji spluttered helplessly, all the while his face turning a shade pinker. "That color suits you," she commented, pointing to his cheeks, her eyes shining brightly with unadulterated mirth.

"You are insufferable, woman," he said gruffly, before turning and leaping to the next tree branch.

"Back at ya!" she called after him.

* * *

><p>From there on out, Neji kept a pace that would've put Gai-sensei and Lee to shame. If Tenten didn't know any better, she'd think he was angry. But that was just the way Neji handled things when he didn't know what else to do. She knew better than to intervene, he just had to work it out for himself.<p>

And so she let him, instead busying herself with imagining the many different weapons she could pierce into his back - with great accuracy, of course.

She just didn't anticipate the fact that he was still going to be acting like a stuck up asshole when they arrived at the daimyo's palace.

Lucky for her, this mission was more about her than it was him. He was just the guard dog after all.

"Lady Tenten!" the guard at the gate greeted her with a knowing smile.

She nodded her acknowledgement before introducing her teammate, "This is Hyuuga Neji, my te-"

"Bodyguard," he interrupted roughly, shooting the guard a pointed look.

The weapon's mistress resisted the urge to roll her eyes as they were led through the gate and down a lengthy path to the palace entrance. The path was lined in perfectly trimmed green hedges that Tenten had to strain to see over. Beyond them was simply a large grassy expanse that stretched into the fading light. As she averted her gaze ahead, she noticed the entrance coming into view. The overly large doors were an ivory color adorned with golden accents and extravagant doorknobs. The entrance was framed with two very large lantern-esque lights that were glowing brightly.

The guard whom they were following averted his path to the right before they had fully reached the entrance, and led them around to a smaller side entrance that was no less extravagant in detail than the front. Upon reaching it, he barely had the time to knock sharply twice before the door swung open to reveal a rather short, older man with closely cropped grey hair. He was dressed in burgundy robes that swept the floor as he moved aside, letting the group in.

"Lady Tenten and her companion have arrived," the guard informed.

The older man nodded once, "Excellent, I will take them from here."

Without any additional words, the older man motioned for them to follow as he strode off from the small foyer area into a lengthy hallway. After passing several closed doors, he finally arrived at what was apparently the correct one, for he opened it and entered.

Following closely, Tenten stepped inside and barely contained the gasp as her eyes took in the ornate room. It was merely a sitting room, but it was lavishly decorated with various tapestries, paintings, sculptures, and a plethora of fresh flowers. The ceiling stretched high above where windows let in the growing moonlight.

"Please, wait here while I fetch Kenshi-sama," the older man said shortly, before shutting the door behind him.

Tenten let out a whistle as she ran her hand along the rich, cherry colored table in the middle of the room. "Fancy," she said at last, though to no one in particular.

Neji was still scowling as he stood by the door, arms crossed and brow drawn together. He discreetly activated his Byuakugan and scanned around as Tenten gasped in awe occasionally.

At last, the weapons mistress plopped onto the ornamented couch and ran her palms over the gold threading, "Oh my gosh, Neji, this couch is so comfortable!"

"Hn."

"Come and try it," she grinned at him, laying in various positions as she made her point.

"Hn," he responded again, looking anywhere but her.

"Killjoy," she said in a sing-song voice as she sat up quickly, before anyone important came in. She _was_ representing Konoha, and while she liked to have fun now and again, she knew when to behave herself. Unlike a certain taijutsu master she knew.

After a few minutes of waiting, wherein Neji continued to glare at the wall behind Tenten, and the brown-bunned girl took in everything in the room, the older, gray haired man returned.

Upon entering he cleared his throat loudly, "My apologies," he began, "Kenshi-sama is still away on his hunting expedition but should return shortly. If you would prefer, I can show you to your rooms."

"That would be lovely," Tenten said softly as she stood up and shot her teammate a threatening glare.

He ignored her and simply fell in step behind as they were led back through a maze of hallways, this time up stairs and through more hallways. After several minutes of following the short man around in silence, he finally stopped abruptly in front of a door.

"Lady Tenten, this will be your room for the remainder of your visit," he said, while opening the door, "If anything dissatisfies you, do not hesitate to let me know."

She nodded her thanks as she walked in and set her bag down in a nearby chair. The room was large, larger than any she had ever stayed in. It wasn't decorated as extravagantly as the other room, but it had everything required. There was a sitting room directly inside, a bedroom off to the left, with what looked to be a very oversized, very comfortable bed, and another door to the right, which Tenten guessed was a bathroom.

"Your room, sir," the man continued, this time speaking directly to Neji, "Is across the hall."

"I'll stay here," he responded gruffly, still with his defensive posture.

"I'm certain Lady Tenten would like her privacy," the man offered.

"I will stay here," Neji insisted, this time stepping forward to the shorter man in an attempt to intimidate him.

It wasn't difficult, and the older man was quick to back down. He bowed his head slightly, "Very well, sir. I will let Kenshi-sama know you are here when he returns."

"What's your problem?" Tenten inquired as she settled into one of the more plush looking chairs.

"I am your bodyguard, I am merely doing my job."

"Is the attitude just a bonus?"

He shot her a glare, but she wasn't looking his direction anymore, instead busying herself with the removal of her boots.

"You stay here and sulk while I go and get cleaned up, okay?" Without waiting for a response, or rather, doubting she'd get one, she headed off towards the mystery door she guessed contained a bathroom of some sort.

She was not disappointed. The bathroom, like most everything else, was oversized, with a huge whirlpool bathtub. The floors were intricately tiled, while the countertops were a lovely marble. Tenten had never seen as much gold as she had seen so far that day. All of the faucets were gold, on the sink, on the tub, the drawer handles, the doorknobs. She felt richer, just handling the stuff.

"I could get used to this," she muttered to herself as she turned on the water.

* * *

><p>The older man from before had returned only an hour later to inform them that Kenshi-sama would see them in the morning. He also brought with him a delicious meal of grilled fish and rice with sweet bean buns. Tenten's mouth was watering from merely the smell, and she could hardly wait for the man to finish his formal speech about meeting the daimyo's son so she could eat.<p>

Neji, of course, was still standing in much the same spot, though his posture had relaxed slightly. He wasn't trying to be irritated, he just couldn't shake the nagging feeling he had that something was going to happen. He didn't necessarily subscribe to such 'gut instincts' but ninja did learn to rely on certain 'hunches.' And he had a hunch, he was just still unclear as to what exactly it was. In any case, it was gnawing at him a bit, and he couldn't help but be on edge.

"Are you going to eat?" Tenten questioned, already with a bite of fish in her mouth. She had settled in one of the two chairs at the small table in the sitting area to eat.

"Can you believe this guy?" he finally said, with thinly veiled irritation.

"The short one?" she inquired, quite confused as to his outrage, and focused much more on the task of eating than paying attention to the Hyuuga.

"The daimyo's son," he corrected. "He knew we were arriving today." It sounded as if he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"Well I guess he's busy," she shrugged, taking a bite of a bun and practically moaning at the taste.

"Playing hunter," he muttered before sitting across from his teammate.

"Stop pouting like a six year old."

"I am not pouting," he demanded, taking a stilted bite of food. "I'm merely appalled by the discourteous behavior being shown to us. What an arrogant-"

"Asshole. Yes, you can be," she finished for him with a grin. "Stop judging him, you haven't even met him yet."

"Hn," was his only response. He knew better than to encourage the weapons mistress any further, lest she continue to insult him. He really didn't like it when she did that.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Tenten awoke feeling quite rested. She rolled over in the large bed and stretched, letting out the occasional sigh. She hadn't sleep that well since… well, ever. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the sunlight that was streaming in from the large window. It was clearly morning, and well into it by the looks of the sun.<p>

She rose and shuffled into the attached room, only to find Neji seated in a chair, reading. "You brought reading material?" she questioned, raising a brown eyebrow.

"I always do for boring missions," he said moodily.

She kicked his chair lightly, "Did you sleep?"

"I am rested," he replied, not looking away from his book.

"But _did you sleep_?" she prodded.

He slowly, deliberately placed a marker in his book before closing it and settling it down on the nearby table. "I am your bodyguard, you are not mine."

"We are _teammates_, therefore we look out for each other, so don't give me that bullshit." She crossed her arms defiantly, "Tonight I'm not going to sleep until you do."

He simply stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"You should at least take a bath," she commented, "You stink."

"I most certainly do-" he stopped abruptly, taking in her smirk, which quickly evolved into full blown laughter. He let out a "Hn," before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was at least midmorning before they heard from the short man who had helped them the evening previous. He informed them that Kenshi-sama was ready to see them, and was awaiting them in the sitting room from before.<p>

Neji was quite curt with the man as he assured him they could find their way down without assistance, and would be there shortly.

Once he left, Tenten expressed her concerns, "I think I'll get lost!"

"Because you weren't paying attention," he snapped. He was clearly chastising her and as much as she hated to admit it, it was true. She got swept up in the moment and she had forgotten her duties as a ninja. This wasn't a holiday, it was a mission, and she should've been scouting and memorizing the layout, should a situation arise.

Her expression was solemn as she nodded silently before following the Hyuuga from the room. With ease, he led her directly to the room from the evening prior, where he opened the door and motioned her inside.

Still looking quite downcast, she shuffled inside with Neji following.

"Lady Tenten!" a cheerful voice exclaimed. The weapon's mistress couldn't help but smile as she caught sight of the young man before her. He was tall and slim, if not a bit gangly. His chin-length blonde hair was wavy and appeared to be at least ten different lengths, causing it hang in disarray around his face. His blue eyes were wide and jovial, reminding her just a little bit of Naruto. He grinned widely, revealing an impressive set of sparkling white teeth. She braced herself for a gleam of light in true Gai-sensei style, but none came.

"Welcome!" he continued, "I'm Kenshiro, but most people call me Kenshi." He bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"Kenshi-sama," she replied, bowing in turn, "It's an honor to be here."

He smiled again, releasing an infectious sort of glee, "The honor is mine."

"This is Hyuuga Neji," she motioned toward her teammate, who was standing behind her with his arms, again, crossed over his chest.

The young man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, stepped forward and offered a hand to the stoic Hyuuga, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san."

"Likewise," was Neji's only response as he briefly, but roughly, shook the young man's hand.

"I trust that you had a pleasant night?" He questioned, again turning his attention to the weapon's mistress.

She nodded with a smile and as they were offered breakfast, she decided, she definitely liked the daimyo's son. What was not to like?

* * *

><p><em>Bonus points if you know where I got the Daimyo's son's name! No cheating! Okay, cheat, but do it like a ninja! <em>

_Also, muffin button! (I thought this while eating a muffin last week, and I was like, wow, really? Okay, cool!)_

_._

_._

_._

_.__..but I didn't install a muffin button._

_...but I did install a review button! _


End file.
